


Remus’ Birthday 2020

by screamingatstars



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Discussion of human dissection, Gen, Remus-typical things, Remus’ Birthday, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, and he sort of gets one, the intrulogical can be read as platonic or pre-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Remus is a little bit lonely on his birthday (not that he’d ever actually admit that). Luckily for him, Logan comes along with an offer to join him in an endeavor.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Remus’ Birthday 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggle writing from Remus’ perspective, so all things considered I’m pretty happy with how this turned out.  
> Happy birthday to our favorite stinky trash man!

Remus hadn’t even known that everyone in the Mindscape had a birthday until his rolled around. One minute everything was normal, and he was hard at work polishing his morningstar to a mirror shine (so that whoever he hit in the face with it could see their own hilarious expression!), and the next? Thomas was making some tweet about him first swinging his  _ mace  _ into their lives a year ago, and wishing him a happy birthday.

Nobody had told him he had a birthday. And the day was halfway over by now: not a single one of the others had come looking for him.

And Thomas didn’t even remember what his weapon was called! 

It made his intestines tie themselves up into angry knots. He’d probably have to untangle them later so he could actually eat his deodorant.

He considered popping up uninvited in the middle of their common room, but the idea of everyone telling him ‘happy birthday’ didn’t sit right. He just wanted… what did he want?

A look around his room, in all its chaotic glory, didn’t reveal the answer. He didn’t want to dismember anything, didn’t want to set fire to anything, didn’t want to go try to kill anyone. 

He pulled out a spare stick of deodorant, out of instinct, and almost took a bite before remembering that he still had his intestines to deal with, and those took hours to untangle. The deodorant went flying, smacking against the wall and sticking there.

And that was when he heard the knocking.

It took a lot to catch Remus off guard, but he hadn’t been expecting that. He couldn’t remember anyone ever knocking before,  probably because none of the other sides would willingly spend time around him.

“Remus?”

It was Logan.

He was snapping his fingers to open the door faster than he had ever snapped before, revealing the Side standing there, one hand raised as if to knock again. The nerd looked as put-together as ever, all smooth and clean and bland, and it made Remus want to toss another throwing star at him, just to add a bit of excitement. 

“Whatcha doing down here, Nerdy Wolverine?” He greeted, hefting his morningstar. “Need me to smack Ro-Ro upside the head some more?” 

Logan’s neutral expression didn’t waver. “No, thank you, that won’t be necessary.”

“Then, why’d you come all the way down here?” Remus asked, genuinely curious.

Logan adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat as he did so.

“It has come to my attention that today is your birthday, and so I came to inquire if you would be willing to assist me with, and possibly join me in, a project.”

“A- what?”  _ That  _ was definitely new. The Light Sides had never made this kind of offer before. Ever! And yet here he was! “What kind of project?” The possibilities were endless; the kinds of projects that would need Remus’ services were even more endless! He started bouncing on the balls of his feet, extra energy already building up inside him as he anticipated the response.

Logan, for his part, only looked a little wary. His tone was perfectly even, with just a slight twitch of his mouth to give away any emotion. “I believe you would enjoy it greatly. You see, I have been wanting to perform a realistic human dissection for some time now, but Roman is understandably unwilling to provide me a proper test subject and equipment. Seeing as these things are difficult with only one person, and I am unable to conjure such things myself-“

Remus didn’t let him finish, tossing his morningstar aside before throwing himself at Logan and letting out a happy screech. In doing so, he accidentally knocked him off his feet, and both Sides fell to the floor with a heavy thump.

He ended up half-laying on top of Logan, and the temptation to spout a million dirty jokes and innuendos was almost unbearable. But he  _ reeeeally  _ wanted to help with a human dissection, and he figured sexy humor might make Lo take back his offer. So he (begrudgingly, and with much effort) reigned himself in and settled for a seductive eyebrow wiggle, before standing up and giggling to himself.

“I’ve never gotten to open something up with someone else before! Ooh, do you want to do it with a live subject? We should totally do it with a live subject! It’ll be so much fun! Just imagine all the blood!”

Logan pushed himself to his feet, brushing nonexistent dust off his clothes. “I presume this means the answer is yes to my question,” he said, deadpan, though he did crack a small smile. “What time would be most suitable for conducting the project?”

“We can go get started right now! No clue what we’ll need if you want to make this all officially scientific or whatever, but I’m sure between the two of us we can whip something up! Just tell me what to make and I’ll make it!” 

When Logan nodded agreement, Remus squealed excitedly and ran back into his room, grabbing both his morningstar where he had dropped it and a few assorted knives before rushing back out, gesturing for Logan to follow him down the hall and starting towards his Imagination. 

A real human dissection, plus a partner to do it with? Who was there of his own free will?

This was absolutely going to be the best birthday he had ever had!

**Author's Note:**

> this one kind of ruins the almost-connected universe I had going with this series, but I couldn’t make this work with dukeceit so I don’t mind that much


End file.
